Sing
by MasterAkira
Summary: Arisada and the Student Council in the karaoke booth. Oneshot YAOI, Lemon, PWP


Sing

by MasterAkria

M for YAOI, GRAPHIC LEMON, boyxboyxboyxboy StudentCouncilsome- that means Arisada and his bitches

Note: Set during Volume 3 of the manga and episode 7 of the anime. I don't remember Arisada and gang being there in the live-action… Oh, they are all in the karaoke booths! Kinda AU, I guess… to Lizzy for encouraging this.

I love Arisada, he's one of my favorite characters even (I think Arisada/Atobe would be amazing…) and I thought of this rereading volume 3. I wish we saw more of him as a Princess!

Disclaimer- I do not own Princess Princess or Injection of Love (great song btw) they belong to Mikiyo Tusda and Akira Yamaoka respectively. I write for fun, not profit.

As the door closed behind the Princesses and his protégé, Arisada smirked. "Finally, left alone." His council looked at him expectantly. "Pick a song Harue, I feel like singing."

"Me? Really President? Oh!" Harue was gleeful as he clapped and giggled. His hands fluttered to his chest before settling on the song book, the treasurer was very pleased to service his leader.

"A pop song!" Tadasu added, already planning on taking notes (and maybe a recording) for future reference.

"Something classical." Koshino smiled at the thought.

"Hm, whatever you wish Harue." Arisada picked up a microphone and fiddled with the settings as his treasurer continued to flip through the song list.

His finger stopped on a song in the middle of the book. "How about 'Injection of Love' by Akira Yamaoka? This song is so-"

"Sexy." Arisada drawled. "Thank you Harue dear." He reached down the table to brush a strand of hair from the brunette's face and long fingers skimmed along a blushing cheek. Tadasu looked at the number and set the song to play. Arisada sensually moved his hips to the beat as it started. He knew the song and could read the prompt from his spot. He loved the feeling of every eye in the room on him. As the singing was supposed to start he came in and the three others held their breaths.

He was lost in the song as he sang; only coming to his senses as the song ended and the Council Members clapped. Arisada drank from a bottle of water the slate haired secretary handed him before asking the same man to restart the song. He wanted to have fun this time. As the song opened again Arisada moved, swinging his hips to the beat. He moistened his lips with a pink tongue right as the first verse came on. If he hadn't been listening, he might have missed a quiet groan from his right. Koshino's eyes widened as the honey blonde turned on him and forced him back with a flat palm against his broad chest, causing him to land on the bench beneath. Their President never paused singing as he acted, throwing a leg over the powerful thighs of his Vice President and seating himself on a tightening groin. He ground his own hips down; eliciting a groan and bringing a smile to lips as they sang.

His head lilted to one side, green eyes locked with the brown pairs of both his secretary and treasurer, his head jerked the tinniest bit and they moved closer, one on either side of him. A break in the lyrics let Arisada swoop down for a deep kiss, stealing both his and the VP's breath. He commenced singing once more as his cue started for the last verse, his lips still close to the dark man underneath him.

"Shuuya-" Koshino groaned as he used his large hands to grind the honey blonde down harder on his lap.

The song began to fade out and the President leaned away from the other man, turning to Tadasu. "Put this song on repeat."

"Gladly." Tadasu nodded and the remote was in his hands, doing as he was told. The slate haired man came back and was tugged closer to a demanding blonde as he submitted his mouth to claiming lips of a small, imposing man.

Harue, feeling left out bent close to Koshino, catching his mouth in a slow kiss. One of Koshino's hands left Arisada's petit hip to caress Harue's lower back and un-tuck his shirt to smooth across silky skin.

"Naughty Masayuki, touching little Wataru like that. And with out my permission! What shall I do?" Arisada had broken his kiss to worry at a tan ear lobe. His voice was soft and mocking. He turned to Harue with an immoral smirk. "Wataru, you little," he fisted rich brown hair, pulling, "brat, are worse for encouraging him! A little whore, I think. Did you hear me tell you to do anything? I was saving something very nice for you, but alas, you disappoint. Do not let it happen again."

Harue dropped his gaze to the floor as he was released. "Never! Forgive me Arisada! I didn't-" he let it drop off. Of course he knew what he was doing, Arisada knew it too. There was no point in lying.

"Hm, if you want him so badly, I shall grant you that at least." A new grip in soft hair forced Harue to his knees, then he was released. Without taking his eyes off of the brunette on the floor, he ordered Tadasu on the floor as well. "Takahiro, prepare Wataru for Masayuki. I garner you remember just how well endowed he is?" Harue mewed joyfully as Arisada stroked his hair and Tadasu removed his shirt, each button opened earned his skin a kiss.

"And you?" Koshino licked at the seam of Arisada's lips. "What shall I do for you, our little domineering Shuuya? Hm?"

Arisada grabbed his hair, forcing the head back and a pointed chin up, so he could lick and suck at a graceful neck. "Be good Masayuki. Prepare me. Don't think you can manipulate me." His voice was low and dripping in sex, all Koshino wanted to do was throw him down and have his way, but he feared what the small man would do in retaliation. He was taken from that fantasy as a slim tube was thrust into his hand and hips crashed into his, they weren't concerned for the others, Harue always seemed to have lubrication in him. Arisada laved a salty neck as the other made quick work of his pants and shirt.

On the floor Harue was keening into Tadasu's mouth as he was prepared and stretched. "Takahiro, harder, please!" At some point Tadasu had removed Harue's wire rimmed glasses and set them on a higher surface. If they had broken again Arisada would have been very pissed. Both brown eyed teens were moaning, bright eyes closed in pleasure. Harue stroked them both as Tadasu worked his fingers in and out of a tight, hot body. A green stare watch the scene intently.

"Ah, Masayuki, take your fingers out. Kneel behind Wataru." Arisada could barely stand it any more. He loved fucking his sexy Council and they bowed to his every command. Tadasu was pushed away from the treasurer by the VP and the secretary came to Arisada's open arms.

"Shuuya?" Tadasu nuzzled the blonde's hand, as it directed him to sit down where Koshino had been. He threw his head back as Arisada spread more lube his stiff erection and seated himself on it. Both moaned at the sensation.

Arisada could barely think as he moved up and down on the secretary's lap, watching Koshino impale himself in Harue, on the floor between his legs. The sensation of being filled was made even better when Tadasu pulled his hips down harder and thrust up. His prostate was hit and the normally refined man screamed bloody hell. He room was sound proof and he relished that liberty. Harue was experiencing the same thing, and Koshino reached around to stroke the slim boy he was fucking.

"Ah, Masayuki!" Harue gutturally yelled and bucked forward, his bangs sticking to a sweaty forehead.

Arisada reached down to pull Harue's face closer to him. "Wataru, please, your mouth. I'm so close." The brunette only leaned forward, giving Koshino a better angle to thrust in at and took Arisada in his mouth. Both of the semes groaned at the sight and Koshino stroked harder. Harue was the first to come, his moan around his President's cock caused him to come and both of the men inside of them came in the wake of clamping muscles around them.

The song cycled again before they came back to reality, smiles covering all of their faces. Koshino rifled through Harue's bag and got wet wipes to clean them all up. They made themselves presentable before Harue pick a new song and Arisada sang for them, rather breathlessly.

They acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened when they left the booth to meet the Princesses (and Sakamoto-sama); in reality nothing out of the ordinary had. A perk of the highest circle of the Student Council was Arisada and his endless libido. They all knew that.

End Note: Harue turned out really uke-ish, and Arisada is rather mean. Still, I love them. And this turned out better than I thought it would…I wrote the first half in English class as we went over class notes and the rest as I waited to get my bangs trimmed. Fun, eh? Tell me if you liked it (or didn't). It's an oneshot for now, but it could be more! Review!


End file.
